


Walking Tall

by PhenomenalBrat



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Alex Danvers mentioned - Freeform, Brainy mentioned, Coming Out, Dansen wedding mentioned, F/F, F/M, Job Interview, Leo Luthor - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Trans Characters, Trans-gender Leo Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Set in the same AU as the Leo Luthor storyline; After Nia inadvertently causes a problem gor a friend of hers, she throws her efforts into helping her friend find a new job after her family completely cuts her off.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Kudos: 17





	Walking Tall

Walking Tall

By: PhenomenalBrat 

Author's notes: It's a one shot AU that kinda serves as a side story or follow up on the Leo Luthor story. This is mostly from Nia's PoV.

**Nia**

Nia looked over the paperwork and resume in front of her before looking back up at the young woman in front of her. She wore a simple white button up and black cotton skirt over tight and boots. It hardly seemed to suit the usual low matenience style of simple sweaters and jean skirts she was used to seeing from the young woman. The light spilling through Nia's apartment window gave a sun-kissed glow to Dedrianna's warm ebony skin and made the outfit work better though.

"So,Dedrianna is there anything about your past work experience that isn't on your resume?" Nia assumed her most business like voice.

"I-I'm I graduated at the top of my class at MIT. I also did three months interning at the Jefferson research lab. I mean-"

"De-" Nia interrupted her. "You sound way too nervous. And your resume is missing like a ⅓ of the things you've done." Nia advised. 

Dedrianna fidgeting momentary "I wasn't sure if I should put them all, she admitted. Her warm brown eyes held a kind of uncertainty and lack of vivacious confidence that Nia was unused to from Dedrianna. 

"De' listen, your way more than qualified. This is not the first lab research job you've done. You just gotta have more faith in yourself."

"That would be easier if anything else I had done had lasted more than a few months. Plus, I- L-corp is like an infinity billion dollar corporation. "

"Listen, we just need to get your interview style down. Lucky for you I know exactly how Leo Luthor conducts interviews."

"I-I still can't believe you know them." Dedrianna gushed momentarily. Nia had noticed Dedrianna's fascination and admiration a few weeks ago when Catco had released that exclusive interview.  _ 'Leo Luthor, the illustrious and wealthy owner of L-corp, comes out as Trans. ' The exclusive interview done by Kara Danvers.  _

Dedrianna has been in awe that someone did something so raw and opened.

"Maybe-Maybe I should call my dad. If I-"

"You don't owe him an apology. " Nia's tone was firm and clear. She left the facts of her own disgust and lingering anger at Dedrianna's father, go unspoken.

"I know. I just- he's my dad. I- I still want-"

Nia sighed, thinking of the unfortunate way things had ended with her sister and her on bad terms. 

She really felt Dedrianna's pain. On top of that, she couldn't help feeling like this was all her fault for apparently giving De' the inspiration to think she could or should open up?

How Dedrianna had managed to get through the past 3 years without anyone in her immediate family visiting or seeing the changes and growth she had done into herself, had been very shocking and telling of her family's noticeable lack of interest. Nia found herself reflectively flinching as she recalled the situation she had witnessed with her own eyes.

**. . . .**

**(3 weeks ago)**

**Trigger Warning:** Dead naming, yelling, insults, arguments, coming out etc

_ Dedrianna visibly flinched as if she had been slapped. Her father spat out her original birth name. It was as if he had disregarded everything she had said. The way he said it was like a dog whistle. To Nia's own ears it rang as a clear rejection of De' as she was.  _

_ "What the hell have you done to yourself?" Jacob Talbert was practically yelling as they stood in the den of the Talbert family home. _

_ "Dad I- I told you, I'm-I'm living my life as me and-" _

_ "Where did we go wrong with you boy?!" _

_ "Sir-" Nia attempted to interject and try to eleviate things. _

_ The group of Dedrianna's two sisters, father and mother had been shocked and confused 45 minutes ago when they had arrived at the house. Dedrianna had stepped out of the car and surprisingly had to walk a delicate tightrope of explanation of who she was as they worked their way into the house after Denise, who was Dedrianna youngest sister, had let them in. _

_ "Who filled your head with all these ideas? _

_ "Dad, I've- I've been on harmo-hormones for quite awhile now. I feel more like myself than-" _

_ "Is this how you spent the money we've been sending to support you?!" _

_ "Dad calm down. "Denise tentatively tried to create some peace and it was relaxing to find that at least someone in Dedrianna's family seemed to be on her side. _

_ "Is this why you haven't been home in the past 3 years? No visits, just calls." Ruby, Dedrianna's mom, asked. _

_ "Mom-" _

_ "J- this is-" _

_ "Dedrianna. " Dedrianna gently corrected her sister. _

_ "Dedrianna, this is a lot to take in." Grace continued. _

_ "There's nothing to take in. I won't have my family falling into this depravity." Jacob laid down a cold hard ultimatum.  _

_ Nia could feel the distress rolling off Dedrianna in waves. She looked between all the assembled faces and over at De' where she stood. She couldn't help thinking of her own sister's sudden rejection after the family powers had passed her over and landed instead in Nia's hands. Now was not the time to dwell on the past though. _

_ "Sir, I know this isn't what you expected but De' is your child. Please if we can all just take a moment." _

_ Jacob, looked her up and down for a moment, examining her and seemingly weighing and measuring her before he spoke. " Do you have any idea how hard I had to work in order to give my family a decent middle class life. They wouldn't let Black people have anything to pull ourselves up. I have bled and sweated and broke my back for years." _

_ "Sir I understand that." Nia tried to explain.  _

_ "Dad I'm not trying to-" _

_ Jacob continued his rants, totally disregarding everything else. "You think I'm gonna let some random white lady try to come into my house and give me a moral family lecture while filling my child's head with hogwash?  _

_ "Dad, can we-" Denise began to speak but clearly deflates at her father's energy.  _

_ This is exactly why our communities are being destroyed." He gestured between Nia and Dedrianna.  _

_ "De' being herself isn't going to destroy your family or community sir." Nia responded back. Perhaps she was too intense with her reply. She was intensely offended by the man's words.  _

_ "He can't just slap on a dress and magically be a girl anymore than you can slap on a tan or make up to suddenly not be a white person in my house spreading depravity. Every generation it's something new. " He finished his rant with cutting finality. _

_ Nia felt an overwhelming sense of guilt at even encouraging or convincing De' that she could come out. As she stood there on the spot she very much wished she had believed De' when she had said that her family was complicated. Leo coming out had kinda lit the fire that had made De' think things might be different now. That had been a mistake, it was now clear. _

_ Denise held a sympathetic look but she didn't speak. She opened her mouth a little before closing it. Her eyes glanced over at a Bible on the table then down, then at Dedrianna. Nia very much got the feeling the young woman had her own secrets on hold and hide. She could not begrudge her that.  _

**. . . .**

**(Present)**

"Your interview is scheduled for 12 noon tomorrow. Just remember everything we talked about."

"It's not my first interview. "

"True, it's just the first one where you've been clearly nervous."

After the visit to the Talbert house, Dedrianna's father had completely cut off all manner of financial support and being between jobs meant that Nia found her friend in a tight spot for which she felt immensely responsible. 

"I'm back with pizza." Yvette spoke as she pushed through the apartment door.

"I told you I was cooking." Nia complained as she turned her attention momentarily to her roommate. 

"I know. That's why I got this pizza." Yvette commented, gesturing to the empty kitchen where no dinner had been actually cooked. "If your weird little man boyfriend didn't bring food by then, you'd forget."

"De' is here." Nia changed the subject.

"I thought that was you. You look good." Yvette brought the pizza over towards the couch, dropping it on the table.

"You heading out?"

"Nah. If there's pizza to share then-"

It occured to Nia that maybe this was how De really needed to prepare for the interview. 

"Okay, if we're doing pizza I'm getting some beer."

"Please don't grab that watered down bud lite your boy left in the fridge." Yvette demanded drawing snickers from De' as Nia headed to the kitchen. 

"Sometimes I wonder why we are friends. " Nia sighed. 

**. . . .**

**(Next day)**

Why did random villains always seem to attack right when she was busy or trying to get somewhere. Nia would probably spend her whole life pondering the answer to this question. As it stood though, she was about to be late to meet Dedrianna in front of L-corp for the pre interview pep talk and this stupid run of the mill drug runner were the reason. 

"Halt!" She yelled again as she chased them through the warehouses. She dodged as one of the men turned and fired a weapon at her. Finally losing patience, then, she decided to let loose a blast or two of her own taking out the guy on the left, who fell, finally tripping up his partner. 

"Shit!" The man swore.

Boom!

The crash through the ceiling signaled Supergirl arriving with some flourish. 

Kara landed a few feet from her. 

"What did I miss?" She looked around before spotting the men on the floor. 

"Nice of you to drop in." Nia commented sarcastically, feeling a tiny bit annoyed since she had paged the watchtower for back up a full 20 minutes ago.

"Sorry I was uhm...busy," Supergirl explained as a slight blush tended her cheeks. "Anything I can-"

Nia did not want the details of whatever salicious sex her friends where getting up to. 

"Police for them," she gestured at the crooks, "and a ride for me."

**. . . .**

**Dedrianna**

Nia was gonna be late. Dedrianna fully expected her friend to be late. There was no surprise there. Nia haphazard phone call a minute ago stating she would be there in a few minutes had been pretty much on brand as were the odd in decipherable noises she had gotten used to hearing from her new friends background when they were on the phone.

As it was, she had given up on waiting outside as the time for the interview drew closer. Instead, she opted to sit in a waiting area where other applicants were. That may have been a mistake. There were about 10 other applicants waiting and only one person applying for this lab position looked even remotely like her. The rest look like they had butlers ironing their 200 dollar shirts before they rolled out of bed. It was both annoying and nerve racking.

It was ten minutes to 2 when a thin young blonde white woman walked up with a clipboard and Dedrianna realized Nia wasn't gonna make it in time before the interview process started.

"Dedrianna Talbert." The crisp way the woman said her name was slightly abrasive. She was used to her friends being more soft in their pronunciation or just using a nickname.

She raised her hand and stood with her paperwork in hand.

"I'm Eve." Eve introduced herself and her expression did not bother to hide how she was sizing Dedrianna's worth up where she stood. "Follow me."

Eve led her down to and elevator and handed her a card with a name and room number on it. The card simply read,  _ K. Olsen, 14th floor. Room 2. _

"Miss Olsen is conducting interviews today for Mr Luthor."

That was nerve racking. She had been all prepped to impress Leo Luthor. Eve gestured politely enough, directing her on her way, then she left De' to make her way to the meeting room. 

**. . . .**

The elevator ride was pleasantly quick. De' had never really been a fan of being stuck in Confined spaces like that. She made her way quickly down the hall hoping that Nia's suggestion of the simple plan skirt and black turtle neck would give the right vibe. Finally Dedrianna found herself standing in front of a door that was propped slightly open. The indecision of whether to knock or wait finally gave way and she tapped on the door.

"Come in." A pleasant sounding voice inside the room called. 

Dedrianna opened the door to find a young-ish Black woman sitting at the desk reviewing some papers. She didn't appear startled at all by Dedrianna's arrival as she looked up from her papers and smiled disarming.

"Hello. Ms Olsen." Dedrianna greeted as she entered the room carefully and respectfully.

"Mrs. Olsen actually." Kelly corrected gently. Dedrianna noticed the sparingly white gold ring on her finger with an impressive but tasteful diamond then.

Dedrianna couldn't shake the feeling as she looked at Kelly, while taking a seat,that she had seen the woman before. It was like a tiny tickle trying to recall something in the side of her mind. 

"So, Dedrianna right?

"Yes." De' found herself at ease with the smother and more gentle way Kelly pronounced her name or perhaps the fact that the woman wasn't visibly measuring her worth right then and there.

"Nia said you would be in today. It's nice to meet you."

Like a light bulb going off in her brain, Dedrianna's mind recalled the picture of Kelly, a woman De' didn't recognize and Nia at a wedding. Nia was wearing a "maid of honor pin and smiling in the picture as she hugged the other lady, Alex she thought, the back of the picture had read, and Kelly. Oh. Of course. This was that Kelly. For a second Dedrianna wondered exactly what Nia had told Kelly about her but she placed that question aside to complete the task at hand.

"Thank-you for seeing me today." 

"So, I'm sure you're eager to get underway." Kelly offered. " As you're aware in applying for this position it's to assist and facilitate an upcoming lab research and testing that L-corp is undertaking in a new development for human chemical suppliments." Kelly was being very tactful in her wording to Dedrianna's ears.

"Yes. I was very excited by the prospect." De' decided to try to stick to the short and clear answers they had practiced last night.

"The updated resume that you sent over was very promising."

After beer and pizza De' had managed to get a revised copy done on her resume. She had ended up leaving off only 2 previous jobs that past experience had told her it was simply better not to speak on considering how things had ended there.

"I've very much tried to immerse myself in the practical side of scientific development since leaving MIT."

Kelly nodded. " What are your feelings on the current state of BHRT? Do you have any moral objections against it that might effect your work in this project?"

"No. I'm-" She couldn't exactly blurt out that,hey she was Trans herself and interested in getting paid to create better hormone therapy drugs in the future for people like her and that's obviously the whole reason Nia suggested she apply for this job at all especially since she was desperate and financially cut off. That would not be a very professional interview answer. "I'm very much a scientist first and foremost. My interest are allied with L-Corp's interest I believe."

"Excellent."

"Thank-you. "

Things felt like they were actually going rather well. All the pre interview nervousness had nearly evaporated. For Dedrianna. 

"So tell me what first got you interested in working with L-corp. How did you hear about the position?"

_ "I was at the lowest point I had ever been at in years and ready to swallow pills and end it all a few weeks ago after my family viciously rejected and cut me off for being who and what I am.  _

"I very much consider myself an inquiring scientific mind. I've actually been on the look at for new opportunities. 

"I'm glad this one caught your eye.

Caught her eye was a nice description. _ Truth be told, friend Nia, knowing how passionate I am about finding purpose and allowing myself to help people in ways I'm passionate about, told me all about this job and how Leo Luthor was funding it and gave me something to shoot for." _ The thought bounced around in Dedrianna's head. Obviously she couldn't say that though. "I'm very passionate about the science of it all. Giving back to the world through research is actually a goal of mine. I heard about this opportunity through a very good friend." The obvious of,  _ " I'm uniquely qualified but I don't want to go into that and I really need this job or I might go crazy from feeling rejected and useless"  _ went unsaid.

Kelly actually appeared genuinely interested in Dedrianna's background though and her posture seemed to lean in for more information. 

"Tell me about your previous work experience. "

"I've done some internships in the past two years with the Dreson foundation. I've also been involved in temporary work for the Wells research lab when I was in Central city. I'm especially adept at research, calculation and organization coding." De' paused. Her brain kept going though.  _ "I also temporarily did work for The Fudeicy Labs researching cancer cures funded by Max Lord industries. _

_ " _ Oh yeah. I'm quite familiar with that particular research lab out in Central city."

"They are the best." Dedrianna commented while quoted the part of her brain that would not shut up.  _ " I wish I had stay longer in Central city. I should never have gone to the Fidelity Labs, especially since I had to leave early because a coworker found out I was Trans and outted me to some other coworkers." _

_ " _ Would you say your a good team player and adept at conflict management?"

"It's a life skill, I've mastered tbh. Drama has no place in the work environment I think."  _ I didn't want the drama of reporting or fighting daily with that person at my old job so I had to leave. _

_ " _ You're quite accomplished for someone so young," Kelly complimented. 

__ That was probably a double edged sword in Dedrianna opinion.. " _ I think me being younger than everyone else made things complicated. Since I graduated from University early through an advanced running start program, I'm not taken as seriously I think. I don't want to bring that up and sound like a whiner though."  _ Obviously she could not say that either. "I graduated early. I'm quite an adept and quick learner and if I may say, I've been told I'm quite innovative. "

"If offered the position, are you willing to sign a NDA; Standard procedure to protect LCorp interest?"

If Kelly was talking about NDA's then Dedrianna was fairly confident she was on the right track. "Of course, I totally understand how that procedure goes."

"Excellent. I don't believe I have any more questions for you. Do you have any for me?"

_ "How's the health care plan here for mental health cause I haven't been able to afford to see my therapist for nearly a month, and do you like your job"  _ valid but too invasive so, " Is there any pertinent information or facts about the company I should know going forth?"

"Well as you know the starting pay at this position is $60,000 per year. L-corp is committed to pay at competitive rates and also transparency and moral upstanding. All employees would also be required to sign a morality clause agreement as standard procedure."

_ "Morality clauses are so vague. What the heck do those things even mean? What had Nia told her about me?"  _ The thought was layered on top of her brain's series of questions as she blathering on, "That sounds perfectly reasonable."

"And of course the health care plan offered at L-corp is one of the highest rated in the Nation too."

Dedrianna simply nodded. 

"So," Kelly continued, " Thank you for coming in today for the interview. Your scores on the pre interview knowledge evaluation are impeccable. All that's really left is some review and then we will be contacting you in the near future for further information in the job process. I definitely look forward to us working with you in the future."

She sounded senseless but it wasn't 100% definitive yet. Dedrianna couldn't help the spark of hope running up her spine as she stood and shook Kelly's hand.

**. . . .**

**Nia**

Nia was pacing around nervously in the waiting area, when finally Dedrianna returned. She looked at her, nodding her approval at the other woman's outfit choice. Eve was right behind De' and her face held an examining and  _ questioning  _ look as she observed her.

"Thank you for coming today. You're free to go if you wish." Eve told Dedrianna before calling the next applicant, " Greta Greenwich."

A slender and slightly older looking white woman with what appeared to be an expensive tan, stood up and followed after Eve, which cleared an empty seat out near Nia. She waved at Dedrianna calling her over.

"How did it go?"

"Fine. I think- I think I did okay. Where were you?"

"Oh uhm-" Nia brain bounced around for an excuse. How was she supposed to know, more of the drug runner team would show up. Those guys just did not know how to stay down. "Traffic and an emergency uhm- you know. Sorry I was late."

"You're usually late so nothing new." Dedrianna commented humorously.

"So how did you like meeting Leo?"

"Oh, I wasn't interviewed by Leo? A nice woman- your friend I think, named Kelly-"

"Oh?" Nia was surprised by the change. Leo had been rather particular about being involved in knowing who was hired by L-corp especially after coming out and launching an initiative for the new project L-corp was tackling. "Did you get the job then?" 

"I'm feeling so confident; a little nervous about a few things. The pay is good though and it premium dental and medical insurance. "

"I'm confident you got it."

"There's a morality clause in the employment contract." Dedrianna blurted out.

Nia already knew about that. It was actually something that she had suggested to Leo during a game night over a month ago apparently he was already starting to implement it. She couldn't imagine De' ever inadvertently or even purposefully violating it. "That's nothing to worry about."

She assured her friend. "We should get drinks to celebrate."

"We don't know for sure if I got the job."

"We'll know by tonight. We should get some kinda celebrating in. Me, you and Yvette can hit  _ Spankie's  _ cause I haven't been in forever. 

Spankies was like the only bar of its kind in National City. It was distinctly queer, alien friendly, party vibe and every night feature a different drag show. The owner of the bar, Carl DeLuve' went by Spankie as his stage name and was one of the most relaxed and fluid people Nia had ever met. Not even some new fringe group,  _ The Hecklers, _ which was a stupid name anyways, trying to make a failed attempt at torching the place had dampened Spankie's energy. In the few months since the attempt, there had been much else aside from the usual squabbles here and there. It was the perfect place to unwind.

"I can't say no to that."

"Deal."

**. . . .**

Nia hovered patiently outside Kelly's door. The last applicant for the day was just finishing up and while it was really none of her business, she was burning with curiosity. She really just wanted to be able to tell Dedrianna some good news. Maybe it was the guilt of her involvement in that cluster fuck situation that had separated De' from her family, but nevertheles here she was. She held her tablet in hand still typing up the article she was supposed to be submitting in a few days on the new Lord Industries buyout by L-Corp. That news was set to drop at the top of next week and change a lot of things. 

"...And she just looked poorly dressed and un- unqualified and unprofessional." Eve's whispered conversation carried across the distance as she spoke to another employee.. 

Nia ears perked up. She wasn't trying to easedrop but at the moment she was over hearing something that she didn't like.

"Yeah. All these new fads Miss Luthor has been sucked into- its- its uncomfortable."

"There's definitely some complications."

Nia realized they were talking about Leo or not Leo. Shit. And it was obvious the  _ unprofessional  _ looking applicant they were disparaging was Dedrianna. Shit. She was internally struggling with saying something or ignoring the mess.

"These blue hair rainbow fads are going to pick L-corp clean and when Miss Luthor comes to her senses, she's gonna wonder what she was thinking."

"I'm wondering that too." Eve mumbled before checking her watch. "The last one is almost done. I'll have to talk to you later Karen."

Eve approached and Nia could feel a reprimand or admonishment at the tip of her tongue but she pulled it back as the door to Kelly's office opened and a young white slightly heavier set, gentleman of middling height stepped out. He looked very business casual in a pair of black slacks and a simple white shirt covered by an unbuttoned grey sweater. Eve stood by for a moment, nodding at Nia before greeting the man.

"Mr Anderson. Follow me."

Nia felt irritation burn in her chest as she maintained the professionalism of saying nothing. After Eve and Mr Anderson had made it down the hall towards the elevators, she stepped into Kelly's office. 

**. . . .**

**"** Nia! Oh God. Come in," Kelly looked relieved to see a familiar face, "I finally finished all the interviews." She explained as Nia crossed the room.

Nia felt her frustration from the earlier conversation she overheard earlier dissipating, as she saw her friend. " So, uhm-"

"I saw your friend today," Kelly commented, as if she could read Nia's intentions just by looking at her body language.

"Dedrianna told me about that." Nia tried to wordlessly press for information 

"You know I can't tell you if she got it."

"Not even a hint?"

"You might tell her." Kelly laughed as she cleared up some papers on her desk.

"So she got it."

"Nia." 

" My lips are sealed."

"I bet."

The room fell into companionable quiet for a few moments and Nia found herself lost in frustration over unspoken words from earlier.

"Kelly? I-"

"Yeah."

"There was some uhm- I don't wanna bother you with this."

"Nia?"

"I just overheard something between Eve and that other woman in the hall. They- they were saying some stuff about De' and Leo."

"What kind of stuff?" Kelly's tone clearly indicated that she was giving Nia her full attention. 

"They- some bigoted nonsense, thats all." 

"Oh. Do you want me to say something to them? " Kelly was always ready to get her hands dirty. 

"Maybe.I don't know. I just wanted to let you know."

Nia fidgeted a little.

"How about we grab drinks and talk about all this tonight. I still owe you drinks.

"Oh-I promised De-"

"Oh. Say no more. "

"You could come with us.  _ Spankie's  _ is amazing. 

Kelly paused and was clearly thinking and weighing her options. "Sure. I'll buy drinks for you guys to celebrate De getting the job."

"Thought we weren't supposed to tell her."

"We aren't but this time we can make an exception. Quiet exceptions."

"Thanks."

"I have a feeling it's really the least I can do?"

A thought occurred to Nia then. "You're not just hiring De cause I know her right?"

"Well she's actually the most qualified to begin with but her knowing you is always a bonus in my book if that's what you're asking.

Nia nodded, accepting that answer for what it was. If nothing else she could rest easier knowing Dedrianna was secure and in a few days she would be walking tall, garnering a lot more respect than she'd been afforded before..

"See you at 6pm then. I'll text you the address she promised as she backed towards the door to let Kelly finish. She nearly backed into Leo as he entered looking refreshingly relaxed in a pair of dark blue suit slacks and a white button up. They exchanged smiles and a wave as Nia stepped out. On the way, she could hear Leo asking Kelly, " So how did the interviews go?" 

Nia was almost at the elevator when her phone buzzed. Dedrianna's number popped up on the screen.

"Hello."

"Nia. It's- Denise."

"What?"

"I mean, it's me Dedrianna. Denise called me."

"Your sister Denise?"

"Yeah."

"How did that-?"

"I have to tell you in person. Let's just say every door may not be closed."

Nia definitely wanted to take a celebration drink to that if it panned out well.

FIN

Thanks for reading. Leave Questions comments and kudos or constructive criticisms.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
